A Welcome Most Deserved
by SuperWG
Summary: A story about Android 17 being accepted by the Z-fighters.


**Author's Notes- Hey guys! This was not planned; I just decided to write this today. I wanted to write this to feel better about what I read yesterday. But it's a nice, lighthearted piece. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **A Welcome Most Deserved**

Android Seventeen looked around the area where he had just woken up. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being swallowed by that overgrown cockroach, Cell. And where were his companions?

He slowly ascended to the sky and flew fast, feeling the rush of air really wake him up. He hated what Dr. Gero did to him, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. He had no idea what to do, though. He had no interest in killing Goku anymore, so he wasn't sure what course of action to take. But he was lonely. His sister and Sixteen were nowhere to be found.

He decided to pay a visit to one of his former enemies, using the data Dr. Gero had stored within him. It didn't take him long to reach his destination with his flight power. He landed and knocked on the door of the house. After a few minutes, the door swung open to reveal the scar faced Z-fighter.

"Gah! Seventeen!" Yamcha exclaimed. After a few seconds, he adopted a surprised expression. "Huh?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Seventeen replied simply.

"Oh. Well… what is it?" Yamcha asked, seemingly trying not to be rude.

"I just… I'm not sure what to do anymore." The android replied.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha inquired.

"Well, I have no interest in killing Goku anymore. In fact, I don't want to do anything bad really. But I'm not sure what else there is..." Seventeen trailed off. Just then, he heard feet landing a few feet away from him.

"Yamcha, um..." Tien tried to ask. "I was going to start our sparring session, but I see you have company."

"Oh, hello, Tien." Seventeen greeted politely.

"Seventeen's not really sure what to do with himself. By the way, dude, Goku's already dead." Yamcha spoke to the others.

"So you guys train regularly? And fight to protect the Earth from monsters like Cell?" Seventeen asked.

"Well, that's what's supposed to happen. But honestly the others pretty much left us in the dust." Yamcha replied ruefully.

"What happened to Cell?" Seventeen asked.

"Gohan defeated him." Tien told him.

"Hey Tien, when's the last time we hung out with Gohan?" Yamcha asked.

"It's been a while. You think we should maybe try to visit him?" Tien responded.

"Sure. Why not? He'd probably be able to spar with Seventeen here better than either one of us could."

So the three of them flew to the Sons' house. Yamcha knocked on the door. Chi Chi was the one to answer it.

"Oh, hello, Yamcha. What brings you guys here today?" She greeted. Seventeen was out of her line of vision.

"We were hoping we could maybe borrow Gohan for a bit." Tien said.

"He has been really good with his studies. Well okay, then. Gohan!" She called.

Gohan came down the stairs. "Yes, mom?"

"Yamcha and Tien are here, probably to train." Chi Chi said the last part with gloom.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said, walking with the others away from the house. It was then that he spotted Seventeen.

"Hello, Gohan. I know this is awkward, but..." Seventeen trailed off.

"Huh? Oh, you must be Android Seventeen!" Gohan said happily.

"He was hoping he could train with you." Yamcha said quickly.

"Sure! Let's go!" Gohan declared.

They went out a ways from the house and had their spar. Gohan only used his first Super Saiyan form on Seventeen, and the android was keeping up. Meanwhile Yamcha and Tien were having their own spar. Yamcha had actually won more than half of their sparring rounds. Eventually, over the sounds of punching and kicking, Yamcha somehow heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. He went over to the tree trunk that he had placed it on and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bulma. No, I didn't forget we were supposed to have lunch today. Listen, you won't believe who showed up at my house. Android Seventeen! Yea, he's cool. What? I should invite him to have lunch with us? Okay, cool! Oh, and Tien and Gohan are here too. Okay. Okay, yea. See you then. Yep. Bye."

"You had a lunch date with Bulma?" Tien questioned.

"Yeah, and she said all of you were welcome to join us. Seventeen too." Yamcha announced.

"That's good. I was getting kind of hungry." Gohan said.

So the four of them were on their way to Capsule Corporation.

"Hey, how about we all test our speed and see who can get there the fastest?" Seventeen challenged. He always had this playful side to him, but sometimes he felt like it only bugged people, so he was trying not to do it. But he had decided to take a chance.

"Sure. I'm pretty certain that I'll beat all of you." Yamcha bragged.

"A race? That sounds awesome!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to test our speed a bit." Tien relented.

Yamcha's phone rang again. "Hello? Oh, Bulma. What, you want us to go get Piccolo too? Okay, sure. Yep. Bye." He hung up. "We need to stop at the Lookout first."

"Okay, then we can race there, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Seventeen told him.

The race ended up being much like the sparring. Gohan and Seventeen were duking it out for first place while Yamcha and Tien were duking it out for third. Gohan won, Seventeen came in second, and Yamcha and Tien were tied.

"Gohan!" Dende greeted, coming out to meet the visitors.

"Hey Dende!" Gohan replied. Then Dende noticed they were a bit roughed up from sparring and out of breath from racing.

"Do you guys need to be healed?" Dende asked. Seventeen was about to say no (he actually wasn't tired, just roughed up from training) but Yamcha responded first.

"Yeah, man." He answered.

Dende ended up healing all four of them. Gohan was just about to ask Dende where Piccolo was when his voice was suddenly heard.

"I thought I sensed a few people up here." That was Piccolo's greeting.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Piccolo." Tien's simple greeting.

"Hey Piccolo." Was Yamcha's greeting.

Seventeen stayed silent.

"Wow, kid. You sure have grown strong. So, what brings you here?" It was then that Piccolo spotted Seventeen among the group. "Seventeen."

"Piccolo. Look, I know things didn't go well last time we met, but I was hoping we could start fresh." Seventeen told him in a serious tone.

Piccolo and Seventeen stared at each other for a long time, before Piccolo relented. "Fine. But don't cause us anymore trouble."

"Hey Piccolo, Bulma was having a little get together for lunch, and she wants you to come." Yamcha told him.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do." Piccolo agreed.

Gohan, Yamcha, and Tien decided that they were all still a bit winded despite Dende's healing, and didn't want to race again. Of course, Seventeen wasn't, but he would be considerate of the others. And he doubted that Piccolo would partake in something like a race.

The group touched down on Capsule Corporation and was instantly greeted by Mrs. Briefs. "Oh, hey there! Can I get you anything to drink?" She offered.

"Oh, don't worry, Mom. They'll have plenty to eat and drink since they're having lunch with me." A voice said, whom they all knew was Bulma's. She walked into the front yard wearing one of her lab coats. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan said excitedly. The rest of the group all said their hello's, except Seventeen. He was shy around these people.

"Follow me to the dining room, guys. I've already got lunch ready." She told them.

They followed her to the dining room, where she had six plates prepared with delicious food. On her signal, the group happily sat down and dug in. Seventeen knew he didn't need to eat, but he tasted it anyway. He had planned on eating just enough to humor them, but the food was surprisingly good, so he ended up eating the whole plate full.

"So, Seventeen, have you found your sister yet?" Bulma asked him once the group was mostly finished with their food.

"No, I haven't found her or Sixteen. Actually, this is the first day I've been awake since being absorbed by Cell." Seventeen responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. And Sixteen… I'm sorry, Seventeen, but he was destroyed by Cell." Bulma said sadly.

"He was?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah. Gohan went nuclear on Cell afterwards." Yamcha explained. Seventeen was suddenly even more thankful to Gohan. Cell had taken a friend away from him, so he was glad that the young boy made the monster pay.

Vegeta suddenly appeared in the doorway. "What is that android doing here?" He demanded.

"He's just here to eat lunch with us, Vegeta. He means no harm." Bulma explained. Vegeta was silent for a moment before turning around.

"Hmph. At least it's not the one that broke my arm." He muttered as he walked away.

"What are you planning to do now that you're free?" Bulma inquired.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I mean, your friends train and fight to protect the Earth. I think I might want to do that too. The animals, I like nature. I want to protect that." Seventeen told her.

"Wow, that's great! We could always use more fighters." She said.

"I wasn't sure if you would accept me..." The android trailed off. Bulma was quick to respond.

"Of course we accept you! It's not your fault Dr. Gero did what he did. Besides, most of the gang started out as Goku's enemies too. It wouldn't be fair for any of us to begrudge you." She said sincerely.

"Thank you, Bulma. Thank you, all of you. It means a lot that you guys forgave me." Seventeen said, letting his true feelings show.

"Yeah, man. You're cool!" Yamcha told him.

"And I think Piccolo would probably make the best sparring partner for you." Tien told him. The group turned a curious gaze towards the Namek.

"Sure. Just don't expect me to go easy on you." Piccolo told him.

Seventeen smiled. He thought he would have no direction, nowhere to go. But now he had friends and a purpose. It felt good to be accepted.

 **Author's Notes- Well, that's the end of the fic. It kind of annoys me when Seventeen isn't accepted and is just kind of painted as the worse one of the twins. And the story I ended up reading yesterday was pretty much all over that, so I figured I'd write something nice for him. I hope you Seventeen fans enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
